


Cool Blue Ocean

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo has been having some interesting fantasies, and Kenji is more than happy to fulfill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Blue Ocean

"I think those last two punches were probably unnecessary," Kenji pointed out softly as he dabbed rubbing alcohol on the split and bleeding skin of Yugo's knuckles. He held firm as Yugo unconsciously tried to tug his hand away from the painful disinfecting. "Actually, the last half-dozen-"

"I know." The older man shifted uneasily under Kenji's scrutiny. He knew he'd gone overboard in the fight, but the combination of a few beers--whatever his tough guy image, Yugo usually drank rarely and sparingly--and some poorly-thought-out comments on the part of another patron had ended in even more stupid dialogue and eventually fighting. //What he gets for sayin'... as if I'd... I'd ever...// The young man flinched and tried to turn his face from the boy kneeling in front of him. //The hell you wouldn't.//

Kenji looked down for a moment before raising his dark eyes to study Yugo's face. "You won't ever look at me anymore. Why?" More than concerned, the boy sounded hurt by the odd distance between them.

"Nothing important. Just... thinking a lot lately." Yugo forced his thoughts away from their usual track. If he started imagining and wondering with Kenji kneeling almost between his legs, things were bound to get more than awkward. "Don't worry about it."

"I do. I worry when you behave strangely. You know that." Kenji rose and tossed the cotton swab into the trash. "If you aren't comfortable speaking with me, I understand." 

Almost unable to bear the pain in Kenji's voice at the apparent rejection, Yugo opened his mouth to speak, to clarify. //Don't! That won't help. He'll just realize what a pervert you are and won't want anything to do with you at all.// "I'll tell ya sometime, kid. Later," he whispered to Kenji's retreating form. //After it passes... or you're old enough so that this won't be sick.//

********************

Tight, wet heat, a velvet tongue lapping at the head of his cock. Yugo groaned and pushed his hips upward, stopping as he pushed too far only to still and then arch again. "More!" he panted only to be obliged and taken deeper into the sweet cavern of the boy's mouth. "Yes... oh, god... Kenji... yes... oh... mmm..." As climax washed over him, Yugo groaned his lover's name and came in hot spurts... over his own lube-covered hand. Panting and barely able to open his eyes as the heavy warmth of afterglow settled in, Yugo wondered at the fact that he still felt unsatisfied. 

//Because you know it isn't what it could be. It could be his mouth. It could be more than a fantasy.// "But it can't be," he whispered softly to the darkness, unaware of the sound of his bedroom door clicking softly shut once again.

********************

"Yugo, would you come here for a moment?" Kenji called from the workout room. 

"Sure thing." Yugo strode forward, pushing the door open and then freezing. Kenji stood in the center of the room completely naked, not a stitch of clothing covering his slender form. "I... uh... what exactly... that is, what did you... uh... need?" Already Yugo felt his cock hardening, pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans. He hoped wildly that Kenji had failed to notice. //Wait a second. Why am I worried? He's naked. *I'm* not the crazy one.//

"I heard you last night. You were... rather vocal. I thought something was wrong until I opened the door. I heard all of it." As the boy stepped forward, lean muscles shifted, slim torso and tight stomach naturally drawing Yugo's gaze lower until he saw precisely how much Kenji seemed to be enjoying the little show he was putting on. "You should have told me. Since you chose to keep your thoughts to yourself, however, I thought I might make things a bit easier on both of us."

Yugo couldn't quite keep himself from mumbling, "Feels harder to me."

A corner of Kenji's lips quirked upward. "Does it? You seem to be keeping your hands to yourself. I don't see how you'd know, really."

"That sounds... a lot like an invitation." //And this feels a lot like the Twilight Zone, so it all works out.// In none of his fantasies could Yugo recall the boy ever looking so beautiful. Reality blew them away in a moment. //Course, in my fantasies, I was usually the one doing the seducing... and he sure as hell wasn't showing up naked in... well, okay, he did, but-// A sudden touch against his chest jolted Yugo back to reality with an almost girly squeak of surprise. Clearing his throat as if to wash away the sound, Yugo found himself looking directly into Kenji's eyes. What he saw there, naked lust and utter confidence, made his breath catch. "You're beautiful. I... I should've said something, but... but that's not the kinda thing you tell somebody. 'Nice weather. How's school? Say, wanna suck me off?'" Even as the words left the man's mouth, he felt his cheeks darken with embarrassment.

By contrast, Kenji let out a soft sigh, almost a moan, and stepped just a little closer, his fingers on Yugo's chest acting as a slim tether between them. "All you ever have to do is ask." The boy's dark eyes fluttered closed while his lips traced a careful line along Yugo's neck, never straying from the throbbing line of his pulse. "I would have done this a long time ago if I thought you would want me... but I suppose we both assumed too much." Kenji's soft palms pushed up over Yugo's nipples beneath the thin barrier of his cotton shirt before resting against his shoulders. "Don't you want to touch me?"

The pleading note in the words undid what little restraint Yugo possessed, and he crushed the younger man's body against his own, lips blindly searching for Kenji's and finding them with a groan. He ignored the light tugging on his shirt until Kenji pushed away from his body and jerked the garment off. Even distracted as he was by desire and need and lingering shock, Yugo found himself unable to keep from smirking at the way Kenji's breath caught and his gaze darkened at the sight of the bared flesh. "Like the view? Not like you haven't seen it before."

"True... but I've never been able to do this before." The boy recovered at once from his staring to catch one pert nipple between his teeth and tug, soothing the gentle hurt a moment later with his hot tongue. "I've wanted to. We would train... sweat together... and you looked so beautiful..." Kenji fell to his knees, fingers tugging at the button and then the zipper of Yugo's pants desperately. He pulled both pants and boxers off in one fell swoop and allowed Yugo to use his shoulders as leverage to step out of them. Eyes half-lidded, Kenji closed his hand around the base of Yugo's pulsing erection. "Beautiful," he whispered before taking the head between his lips.

Yugo hissed out a breath and fought the urge to slam forward into the welcoming heat. "Kenji," he breathed raggedly as the young man sucked his cock down expertly. //When exactly did he learn to do this? Wait. Don't wanna know. Doesn't matter.// He cried out when Kenji began to bob his head in what felt like the absolute perfect rhythm. Having his fantasy fulfilled soon proved too much for the man's overtaxed libido, and Yugo tried to draw Kenji's head away while gasping barely-coherent warnings. The boy refused to be so easily deterred, however. When Yugo climaxed with a harsh gasp, his young lover continued to suck greedily on his pulsing cock. 

As pleasure bordered on pain, Yugo pushed the boy back onto the mats and sank down in front of him. The man smiled, still breathing heavily, and planted one hand on Kenji's chest to push the boy down until he lay comfortably against the plastic surface. //We can do kind and gentle later. Too hot right now.// Precum leaked liberally from the tip of the younger man's erection, and Yugo licked it clean just to savor the taste and the shivering gasps of the boy beneath him. "Patience." //Not that you need much of it right now.// Hearing Kenji pleading softly on every exhalation, Yugo smiled and took the boy's length into his throat without warning. Only the hands that held Kenji's hips firmly against the mat kept him from being choked as he cursed and tried to arch up.

//Won't take much.// Indeed he had only begun to memorize the taste and feeling of the velvet-covered hardness in his mouth before Kenji started gasping and clutching at his hair. Yugo minded the almost-silent warning and draw back enough to keep the first pulse of cum from choking him. He drank down the bitter liquid, still holding Kenji's hips firmly. When he finally noted the change from whimpers to protests, Yugo drew away and looked down into Kenji's flushed face. "Taste good," he whispered, licking a few stray drops from his lips.

The boy sighed and reached out to pull Yugo down beside him only to curl his slim form around the other man's. "I'm glad I did this," he said decisively against Yugo's neck while one leg draped across Yugo's thighs.

"So am I, kid. So am I."


End file.
